


Unexpected Tryst

by Ver (verloren1983)



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Kink Meme, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-15
Updated: 2013-06-15
Packaged: 2017-12-15 01:21:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/843662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verloren1983/pseuds/Ver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hikaru and Mitani meet again after not seeing each other for years. This... probably isn't quite what Akari had in mind when she suggested it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Tryst

**Author's Note:**

> Originally started for one of the kink memes at some point, but I can't be bothered to track down which, it's been too long. Somehow this grew... way beyond my control for something that was supposed to be basically smut. I don't know how these things happen to me. Also, note that this features Hikaru being really silly at points. Not quite crack levels, but... oh, you'll see what I mean. XD Oh. And this is one possible interpretation of how Mitani might end up being like years later. It might strike as OOC to some, but... hopefully not. ^_^

It isn't Hikaru's fault.

It's Akari's.

"Hikaru," she whines. "This is stupid. You guys were friends once. Middle school was _ages_ ago."

"Yeah, tell that to Mitani," Hikaru snorts.

"I did."

"Oh yeah? And what did he say?"

She waves in a dismissive gesture. "That's not important. This'll be good for both of you."

"Akari! Remember the last time I ran into him? It was right before you guys graduated from high school and he just about punched me."

"That was ten years ago, and it's been fifteen since you guys really talked to each other. It's time," Akari says, giving him a look. "You're meeting him for lunch tomorrow at 11, don't be late."

Hikaru sighs. "Do I have any choice?"

"No."

"Greeeeeat."

\---

The next day, Hikaru finds himself walking into the restaurant Akari had told him to go to, looking for a tell tale head of red hair. He's not here. He's not here, and Hikaru suddenly feels really stupid for bothering, because he should've known that Mitani wouldn't show up.

On the way out, he sees a guy leaning against the wall of the shop, holding a cigarrette in his mouth. The guy looks so much like Kaga for a second that Hikaru almost calls out to him, but with a sudden jolt he realizes that it's not Kaga. The hair color is a bit different, for one.

"Mitani?" he finally asks, after standing there staring for a few moments.

The redhead looks over and promptly rolls his eyes. Yep, definitely Mitani. His red hair is cut really short now, a touch longer than a buzz- Hikaru already misses the way it used to flip out at the ends. His eyes are as sharp as ever, though his face is a bit more angular. He's wearing a black leather jacket with a red tank top underneath and dark jeans. Everything except the jacket is tight. He's still a little too thin, but there's a trace of muscle in his stomach, so obviously he takes care of himself. It's a far cry from his preppy clothes in middle school, making it blatantly clear that Mitani has grown up. He looks good. Really good. Holy shit, he's hot, Hikaru's brain supplies. Stupid brain.

"Since when do you smoke?" Hikaru blurts out, after realizing he's been standing there like a moron.

Mitani rolls his eyes again. "Since high school."

"Akari didn't mention that."

"She didn't know. Still doesn't. I don't want to listen to her bitch about how I'm killing myself."

Hikaru raises an eyebrow, because he's with Akari on this one, and Mitani snorts in response.

"Yeah, whatever," he says.

"So... you hungry? We're here, we might as well eat."

Mitani stares at him for few moments. Hikaru shifts uncomfortably under the gaze, feeling a little like a bug under a microscope or something. Finally Mitani drops the cigarette on the ground and smashes it with his foot.

"I guess."

\---

They go into the restaurant, which is more like a glorified bar really, and they sit themselves down at a table. The waitress comes over and takes their order. Mitani is staring a bit at Hikaru, and Hikaru shifts a bit, uncomfortable with the sudden attention on him.

"What?" he asks. He can't help himself.

Mitani blinks like he's surprised. "Nothing, I just... you don't eat as much as you used to. You notice more, too."

"Yeah, well. Gotta grow up sometime, right?"

"I dunno, you just never seemed like the type that would."

Hikaru rolls his eyes, taking his napkin and crumpling it up into a ball before flinging it at Mitani's face. "I'm not _that_ grown-up."

"Uh-huh."

"So what are you up to these days, anyway?"

The waitress chooses that moment to bring a couple of mugs of beer, which Hikaru latches onto gratefully in order to have something to do with his hands.

"You mean Akari didn't tell you?"

"No."

"I work on computer software."

"Seriously?" Hikaru asks. "You don't look like a computer nerd."

Mitani shrugs. "It pays the rent and I'm pretty good at it."

"What kind of software?"

"Mostly technical stuff. Teaching aids, training programs, stuff like that. I'm working on a Go program on the side, though."

"Yeah? That's super cool."

"It'd be way cooler if I could get it to work anywhere close to a human level."

"Is that even possible?" Hikaru asks.

"No idea. Figure it can't hurt to try. Maybe I can just turn it into something to teach kids how to play Go in the beginning stages. Like NetGo for dummies."

"That would be cool," Hikaru nods. He's not really sure what else to say about that, since he still doesn't really know that much about computers- even though Waya made him buy a laptop years ago. He only ever uses it for NetGo, he can't figure out anything else on the damn thing.

Mitani nods too. "How's Go?"

"Pretty awesome. I just increased my rank not long ago. I'm a 7-dan now."

"You and Touya still a thing?"

"What do you mean, a thing? I beat him about half the time, if that's what you mean. I kicked his ass in an exhibition match the other day, in front of everybody. It was pretty damn sweet."

Their food comes then. It's greasy bar food, but Hikaru is starving and he thinks it looks great, so he digs in. Mitani looks a bit more cautious but starts eating as well.

"Wait, wait, so you mean you and Touya _aren't_ together? I always figured you'd be fucking like bunnies behind the scenes."

"No," Hikaru sighs. "Touya is all about Go. I've never seen him look at _anybody_ twice. I'm pretty sure he's secretly some kind of robot."

Mitani smiles, but his eyes are serious when he looks at Hikaru. "Sorry, man. That sucks."

"Yeah, well. That's why God gave me two hands, right? One for Go and one for..." Hikaru lets himself trail off, making a half-hearted jerking motion with his left hand, and downs the rest of his beer in his embarrassment.

"You need to get laid."

"Eh, it's fine. Wouldn't know what to do with it even if I got it anyway."

"You-" Hikaru looks up to find Mitani staring at him, his mouth slightly open. "You're yanking my chain, you're pushing thirty for God sakes."

"I am not pushing thirty," Hikaru grumbles. The waitress replaces his empty beer with a full one and Hikaru grabs it gratefully.

"Holy fuck, you're serious."

"Would you just shut up about it? Like _you've_ been with so many people."

Mitani shrugs. "Couple of guys, a few girls. More than you. You've really never-"

Hikaru throws a french fry at his face. "The guy I've been in love with since I was twelve is a sponge, what do you think?"

"I think I know where we're going after this."

"Yeah, me too. I'm going home and you're going to 'Let it go, asshole-land.' "

"More like 'the bar to pick up a guy-land.' "

"You know, I don't remember you being this pushy."

"There's a lot you don't know about me, Shindou," Mitani says. "Come on, finish your food."

"I don't want to sleep with some random guy I've never met before."

"Who said anything about sleeping?"

"Mitani," Hikaru rolls his eyes. "You know what I mean. If you're gonna make me do this, I want to at least know his name."

Mitani seems about to make a smart comeback, but he stops himself and looks at Hikaru for a moment. "What exactly are you saying?"

Hikaru looks right back. He hasn't really allowed himself to think this through, but that's kind of okay, too. "I'm saying that I'm going home. You can come with me if you want."

An expression Hikaru can't even begin to figure out crosses Mitani's face, but there's almost no hesitation in his response.

"Okay."

\---

Hikaru second-guesses himself the entire time on the train. What the hell was he thinking, saying something like that? This is the worst idea _ever_. Obviously. And Akari is going to _kill_ him when she finds out. Hikaru's pretty sure that she didn't want them to meet up again so that they could have gay sex in his apartment. Oh god, they're going to have gay sex in his apartment. Is it too late to back out now? He looks over at Mitani, who's not so subtly glancing over at the bulge in Hikaru's jeans and smirking. Which just makes Hikaru harder. Bastard.

It seems like forever, but they finally get to Hikaru's apartment. As soon as he closed the door behind them, Mitani pulls him forward by the front of his t-shirt and presses their mouths together. It takes Hikaru a few minutes to adjust, but he's always been a tactile learner and he figures it out soon enough, giving as good as he's getting and leaving them both panting. It's like Mitani's hands are everywhere, but they don't linger in any one place for too long, and Hikaru thinks he's going to go crazy if they don't settle somewhere soon. He grabs Mitani's ass with both hands and squeezes impatiently. Mitani just chuckles next to his ear. He pushes Hikaru against the door and drops to his knees, which makes Hikaru's brain short circuit. Oh fuck, he's going to-

-lick his pants?

Hikaru looks down and sure enough, Mitani has his mouth on his jeans.

"What are you-" Hikaru starts to ask, unsure of the point, when Mitani sucks on the head of his cock through the fabric, and Hikaru's question is cut off by a moan. Fuck, that's good. He can feel the heat and the pressure and it's Way better than it has any right to be, with two layers of fabric between his cock and Mitani's mouth. Too good, maybe, especially when that heat moves to his balls, which are already tightening up even though Mitani hasn't even technically touched him.

"Ahh shit, Mitani, stop, I'm gonna-"

"I know," Mitani murmurs and resumes mouthing at Hikaru's jeans or whatever the hell he's doing down there, Hikaru doesn't even care because it's awesome. Seconds later, as promised, Hikaru cries out and comes right in his pants like an impatient teenager.

"Mitani," he groans, embarrassed.

"Better?"

"No!" Hikaru yelps indignantly. "How is that better?"

"Look, it's your first time. You were gonna hair trigger anyway. I figured we might as well get that part over with so we could move on."

"You couldn't have, I dunno, let me get my pants off at least?"

"Nope."

Hikaru notices suddenly that in the meantime, Mitani has opened up Hikaru's jeans and pulled down the front of his underwear, which Hikaru doesn't really see the point of, but okay. At least until Mitani starts licking at the come on Hikaru's skin. Hikaru would've thought of that as kind of gross before, but it's surprisingly not, and Mitani seems to like it well enough. Mitani swipes his tongue over the head of Hikaru's cock, lingering longer than is strictly necessary, before pulling back and staring up at Hikaru.

"Get naked," he says, and Hikaru finds himself scrambling to follow instructions, peeling off his t-shirt and then shoving his underwear and pants off in one go, kicking them away without really caring where they land. It's his place, he'll figure it out later. Mitani is still on his knees, and he looks up at Hikaru with a heat in his eyes that makes Hikaru want to kiss him. So he pulls Mitani up by his jacket- because Hikaru is naked and Mitani hasn't lost a single thread of clothing, he's not really sure how that happened- and kisses him. Mitani moans against his mouth.

"Where's your bed?" Mitani asks.

Hikaru grins and takes his hand to lead the way. Once in his room, Mitani starts shedding clothing. Finally. Hikaru sits on his bed so he can watch.

"This isn't a show, you know."

"It isn't?" Hikaru smirks. Mitani, perhaps predictably, throws his jacket directly at Hikaru's face. "Ow."

Mitani just laughs in response and pulls the tank top over his head, and Hikaru can't help but stare. Holy hell. Yeah, somewhere along the way, Mitani got super hot, and he's not really sure how or why, he just knows that there's this feeling in the pit of his stomach that's going, "I want that." It takes some effort to not get up and touch him, actually, to just stay on the bed and drink him in.

"...you're creeping me out a little, Shindou."

"Sorry. I just. Come here."

Surprisingly, Mitani actually does. When he gets close enough, Hikaru pulls him the rest of the way by one of the front loops of Mitani's jeans. Mitani laughs again.

"Impatient much?"

Hikaru's mouth is right at stomach level, so he leans in and presses a kiss there. He hears a sigh above him and there are suddenly fingers threading through his hair, so he figures he can't be doing too badly yet. He continues to kiss Mitani's stomach, moving to his lower belly near the top of where his jeans sit.

"You plan on going somewhere useful with that or what?"

"Now who's impatient?"

Hikaru isn't looking at him, but he can practically hear Mitani roll his eyes in response. Hikaru decides he's just going to get him naked instead, so he unbuttons and unzips the pants, which fall right away because Mitani basically has no hips at all. The underwear is a little bit of a surprise- just plain grey briefs. There's also a hint of Mitani's old preppiness too, though, because even though Hikaru can't read English, he's not totally stupid, and he knows that the word stretched over the front of the band is some fancy brand totally contradictory to the rest of Mitani's current image. Hikaru smiles and pulls those down too, and now there's a naked, half-hard Mitani in front of him with a pool of clothes at his feet. Hikaru swallows.

"Um, you want to get on the bed?" he suggests. His voice cracks in a way that it hasn't since his voice finally dropped when he was sixteen.

Mitani smirks at him, kicks the clothing away, and lays down on his side, with his right arm supporting his head. He looks at Hikaru expectantly.

"So?"

"Uh.... so?"

Mitani rolls his eyes. "Okay fine, lay down."

Hikaru does, because Mitani is the one who actually knows what he's doing here. Hikaru just has a bunch of fantasies in his head which may or may not even be realistically possible, it's not like he has a clue really. So he just leans back against the pillows to watch. Mitani crawls over and kisses him hard, nipping at his bottom lip as he pulls away again.

"Ow! What the hell?"

Mitani just shrugs and slides back down between Hikaru's legs to his cock, which is already hard again, the little traitor. Mitani just seems amused by this and wraps his mouth around the exposed head. Hikaru groans appreciatively and widens his legs further to give him a little more space. Mitani rewards him with a suck and a hand on his shaft, which he starts to move almost immediately, pushing down Hikaru's foreskin a bit more than it already is. He licks at the new skin as it's exposed, and Hikaru arches his hips up, trying to get more of that.

"Oh God," he moans. His puts a hand on the back of Mitani's head, desperately looking for something to hold onto, but of course there's not enough there now, with the buzz cut. He feels Mitani smirk against him right before he puts the head of Hikaru's cock in his mouth again and sucks on it, and his fingers run around the edge of Hikaru's foreskin. "Fuckfuckfuckfuck."

It doesn't take long at all, not with that wet heat on him and Mitani playing with his foreskin like that. Mitani doesn't seem to mind too much, at least he doesn't complain about it, which is probably the same thing anyway, knowing Mitani.

Mitani flops down next to Hikaru on the pillows, and Hikaru tilts his head at him, not entirely sure what to think.

"What?"

"Aren't you going to..." Hikaru starts, confused. "You know. Fuck me?"

"Not so into that," he shrugs. "We can if you want, but it's not my favorite thing."

"Nah, it's okay. Wasn't really sure about that part anyway. So you want me to..." Hikaru says, letting his voice trail off.

"It'd be nice, yeah."

Hikaru grins and takes the opportunity to really look at Mitani. Since he was invited and all. It's shorter than Hikaru's is, but thicker too, and Hikaru finds it a little intimidating, to say the least, even though it's only half hard. The tip of it is just the tiniest bit exposed.

"Wow," he breathes. Mitani just raises an eyebrow at him in response.

"Hey," Hikaru calls softly, tapping his finger lightly on the tip. "Come out and play."

"He's shy around new people," Mitani says.

"Mine's not."

"I noticed."

Hikaru hums and starts moving his hand up and down slowly along Mitani's cock. Mitani sighs and arches his hips up a little bit, which Hikaru figures has to be a good sign, right?

"There you are," Hikaru grins, tugging down on the skin to reveal more of the head. "Hi!"

"Shindou, why are you talking to my dick, anyway?"

"Well it's kind of rude not to before I start touching it, right?"

"...you're really weird, you know that?"

Hikaru smiles and lets go of Mitani's cock to point at it. It's fully hard now. "Yeah well, you're the one getting off on it, so who's really the weird one?"

Mitani rolls his eyes. Hikaru takes that as permission to continue.

"Don't listen to him," Hikaru says, jerking off Mitani slowly again. "He's just a means to an end anyway. It's you I wanted. I mean. Look at you."

"Fuck," Mitani breathes above him.

"You're perfect."

Mitani's cock twitches in his hand as if in response, and Hikaru decides to reward it with a kiss on the head.

"And you obviously like me a lot too. You don't think Mitani will mind if I keep him around so we can play all the time, do you?"

"God, Shindou," Mitani groans.

"Sounds like we're good," Hikaru grins. He knows he's being silly, but it's kind of fun too, and it seems like it's turning Mitani on despite the protests. He gathers up his courage and puts his mouth around the head. It's... a little awkward, but it's definitely not bad. He sucks at it and Mitani swears creatively. Hikaru could get used to this. He starts moving his head down in an experimental way. Everybody always told him he had a big mouth, so he might as well see if he can get it to work in his favor for once. It's actually not as difficult as it seems like it would be. He goes slowly and eventually his lips are at the root of Mitani's cock. His mouth is really full, but he's not choking or anything, so that's good. Hikaru makes his way back up and down again, still slow. Mitani tastes good. It's not like ice cream or anything, but it's musky and salty and just good for some reason. It's a nice surprise.

"Holy fuck," Mitani says. "How... gag reflex?" He seems to be having trouble with complete sentences.

"Never thought about it, but I guess I never really had one," Hikaru answers on his next trip up, shrugging, before taking him in his mouth again. Mitani whimpers.

Hikaru checks in, lightly touching Mitani's balls with his fingers. He's close. He pulls off and looks at it.

"Close, huh?" he asks, despite knowing the answer. He smiles and gives Mitani's cock another kiss as he talks to it. "It's okay, you know. You can come. I'll take care of you. Bet you're a sexy thing when you do it, too."

Hikaru sucks on the tip for a moment before swallowing Mitani yet again. As Hikaru had predicted, it's only another ten seconds or so before Mitani lets out a moan, low and terribly sexy, and comes in Hikaru's mouth. Okay, that's kind of gross, not so much the taste but the texture of it. Hikaru's not really sure what to do. Is it rude to spit it out? Somehow this wasn't part of his fantasies, so he's never really thought about this particular aspect of sex before, and Mitani is too out of it to tell him one way or the other. Finally he just swallows it, because what else is he supposed to do? He makes a face. Eugh. Yeah, that's going to take some getting used to. He lays down next to Mitani, who's panting a little with his eyes closed, and Hikaru thinks that's a great idea. Sex is pretty exhausting. Hikaru closes his eyes.

Mitani surprises him a few minutes later when he starts to get out of bed. Hikaru opens his eyes at the movement to stare at him. "Hey, where are you going?"

"I should probably, uh, get home," Mitani said.

"But..." Hikaru blinks. "We just..."

"Yeah, I know, and that's why," Mitani explains. "I figure I should probably get out of here before you wake up later and realize that you just fucked somebody you hadn't seen in ten years. Considering you've held out so long for Touya, I really don't want to be here for the fallout."

Hikaru raises an eyebrow. "You've done this before, haven't you?"

"It happens."

"Look. I'm not gonna freak out, I promise. It's totally fine."

Mitani doesn't quite look like he believes him, so Hikaru sighs. "It would be nice if you stayed. Cuz, yanno, I really like you."

"You like my dick," Mitani corrects.

"Well, that too," Hikaru grins. "But you _are_ attached to it and all."

"Thanks. I think."

Hikaru responds by grabbing his arm and pulling Mitani back on the bed. "Besides, I want to do _lots_ more of that."

"I've created a monster," Mitani says.

"Yeah, so take responsibility."

"What if I don't want to?"

He stares at Mitani for a moment. "Well, I'm not gonna make you stay if you really don't want to," he says. "But you'd be gone already if you didn't. You've changed since we were kids, but you're still basically the same person."

"Yeah, so are you," Mitani answers. He smirks. "A pain in the ass."

"But I'm _your_ pain in the ass," Hikaru says, trying his best to look as cute and innocent as possible. "You're stuck with me now."

Mitani doesn't seem to be buying it. He snorts and leans in to kiss Hikaru. "We'll see," he says after he pulls away.

And that, Hikaru figures, is about as close to a yes as he's going to get from Mitani. Or at least close enough.


End file.
